


your love i'm lost in

by maxverstappens



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, No Angst, bc now i have to tag it, boyfriends being boyfriends, handjobs, idk...... it's cute i think, it's funny that i have to tag no angst bc all of my fics are angsty, uhhh yeah this is very dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxverstappens/pseuds/maxverstappens
Summary: “You have been recording for nearly two hours?!” Max exclaims, pulling Lando’s phone out of his hand to see the one hour, fifty six minutes and twenty one seconds that are displayed. “Why?”Lando grins, “I’m Lando and welcome to my vlog.”alternatively, Lando is going to save YouTube whilst being the mostannoyingboyfriend in existence.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Max Verstappen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> let me be honest... my brand is gone... it's no longer 100% maxiel. honestly. who would've thought it???? i'm still surprised i wrote this. anyway. this is probably the most self-indulgent thing i've ever written and i have no regrets because i'm maybe happy with how it turned out???? i have nothing else to say i don't think okay bye! enjoy! 
> 
> (title from lewis capaldi (again) - bruises)

It’s the sound of a high-pitched, squeaky laugh that sounds like an animal being violently murdered that wakes Max up at the crack of dawn on _ Saturday _morning. The bed is empty and when Max pulls his arm out from under his pillow and slams it down on the other side of the bed - it’s cold. 

The sunlight is streaming through the blinds alarmingly bright and Max screws his eyes shut until he sees stars to try and block out the ever brightening daylight sending him a sign to wake up and not sleep away his weekend. He doesn’t take any notice. Instead, Max grabs one of the pillows from the other side and throws it over his head, pressing down and smushing his face into his own pillow, he tries to drown out the sound of his boyfriend’s hyena-like laughter coming from the living room and get at least another hour of shuteye. 

Five minutes. Five fucking minutes is all he gets before the bedroom door swings open and the ear-piercing scream of,

_ “Babe wake up!” _flies through the bedroom.

Max twists and cracks open one eye to find Lando standing by the door with tousled curls, Max’ hoodie and his _ phone _held up as though he’s taking a photo of him. Max groans and turns over so that his back is facing the door, he pulls the blankets up and closes his eyes again. He waits, doesn’t fall back asleep immediately and listens out for the sound of Lando’s retreating footsteps but instead, a body lands on him and Max has already moaned the string of swear words before Lando can get a word in edgewise. 

_ “Babe…” _ Lando sings, his legs on either side of Max’ curled up body, his phone camera turned towards the both of them and it’s only _ then _does Max notice that he’s recording them. “Say hi,” 

“Fuck. Off.” Max mutters, closing his eyes and trying to push Lando’s phone away from his face. “Let me sleep,” 

Lando nuzzles his face against the side of Max’ neck, his phone coming closer so that it’s practically pressed up against Max’ face. Lando’s lips are warm against the underside of Max’ jaw, 

“Wake up, come on, it’s… eight. That’s late, get up.” 

“Leavemealone.” Max mumbles into his pillow, “Lando?” 

Lando hums in response and the sound vibrates against Max’ throat as he shifts and twists Max’ blankets, pulling them down and smiling when Max immediately starts to shiver. The sleeves of Max’ hoodie flop over Lando’s hands as he tries his best to wrap his arms around Max but fails dramatically and rolls off his boyfriend to lie on the bed beside him. 

“Guys… this failed so bad-” Lando’s high pitched giggle cuts him off speaking “- he won’t wake up. I’m going to have to break out the-”

Max rolls over with his eyebrows raised as Lando stops talking to tilt his gaze down to Max and his sleep dishevelled hair. 

“What are you doing?”

Lando grins, that same secretive grin he has that drives Max to despair and it can only spell trouble when Lando gets out of bed and stands beside it, holding his phone up and squinting into the camera. 

“Why don’t you make breakfast and find out?” 

Max blinks slowly, rolling onto his back and staring at the ceiling having finally lost hope in falling back asleep when Lando’s words sink in,

“You woke me up because you’re hungry? Make toast and go away.” 

“I don’t want toast.” Lando whines, flopping back onto the bed and resting his chin on Max’s chest so that they’re eye level. “I want waffles and I can’t cook.” 

“I’m getting you cooking lessons for Christmas.” 

“What if I don’t want waffles at Christmas?” Lando asks, batting his eyelashes and letting the corners of his lips curl upwards. “Come on old man.” 

Max scowls. “Two years doesn’t make me old.” 

Lando’s expression doesn’t change as he leans in and presses his lips lightly against Max’, waiting, hesitating before uttering the words

“I want waffles.” 

Max groans, eyes fluttering between open and closed as he wraps his arms around Lando, hands moving underneath his hoodie so he can press his freezing cold hands against his boyfriend’s back causing Lando to yelp and jump away from him looking dazed and highly offended. It’s the little things that are making Max’ morning so far worth it. Lando starts talking to his phone again as he leaves the room though he stops by the door and turns around to make a face at Max,

“For fuck sake, I’m getting up.” Max huffs, voice laced with sleep that it takes the annoyance straight out of it as he climbs out of bed. _ “People will forgive me, if they lived with him for three minutes… they’d understand. They would. I would be doing them a favour-” _

“You okay?” Lando asks, his phone out of his hand as he watches Max’s nonsensical muttering as he walks into the kitchen and dramatically pulls open one of the cupboard doors. 

“I’m fine.” 

Lando chuckles as he walks into the kitchen holding his phone up and recording Max’s every move as he reluctantly starts making breakfast whilst still half-asleep, a disaster waiting to happen you may say. Sliding onto one of the stools, Lando rests his elbows on the counter and holds his phone up, 

Max rubs the remains of sleep out of his eyes and leans against the counter as he tries to wake himself up, managing to flip Lando off whilst he’s doing so. Lando flips the camera to himself and drags his fingers through his hair whilst looking over the top of his phone every few seconds or though. He starts to cook breakfast, ignoring Lando talking to himself or perhaps he’s talking to Max - he can’t be sure of anything until he’s woken up. 

Lando doesn’t notice Max standing directly in front of him as he leans over-

“You have been recording for nearly two hours?!” Max exclaims, pulling Lando’s phone out of his hand to see the one hour, fifty six minutes and twenty one seconds that are displayed. “Why?”

Lando grins, “I’m Lando and welcome to my vlog.” 

“You better be fucking kidding.” 

Slow as you like, Lando shakes his head before making a dash to grab his phone back but Max, perks of being the taller one in the relationship, just holds it above his head. Lando pouts but that doesn’t deter him from trying to take it back. 

“Babe… why?” 

“I have a nice place to live in, I’m cute and my boyfriend is hot… why not expose it?” Lando shrugs but his lips are twitching, the cheekiest of grins making itself known as he climbs up on the counter to try and grab his phone back. “It’s called - having a good idea and being a genius.” 

“Genius isn’t the word I’d use.” Max shrugs, he takes a step closer to his boyfriend, resists the urge to make a joke about how Lando is finally taller than him dies on his tongue when Lando leans in and kisses him, fingers sliding to the back of Max’ neck as he grabs his phone back with his other hand. “Hey-”

“Gotcha. Love you.” Lando grins, 

Max goes to reply when the smoke alarm starts blaring, his head shoots up and he notices the waffles that he might have completely forgot he was supposed to be making have burnt to a crisp. Max rushes back to try and stop them burning and in the process he burns his hand, swearing loudly-

“Lando get off the fucking phone and help me!” Max yelps, trying to rinse his hand under cold water as the waffles continue to burn and the smoke alarm still blares a migraine-inducing siren sound. 

“Let me ask my followers…” 

“I hate you!” 

Lando records the entire disaster, giggling every time Max swears and curses his name under his breath, he remakes breakfast and Lando still doesn’t put his phone down even when they’re eating together on the couch. The TV plays a repeat of a show they watched the other evening and Max’ arm is around Lando’s shoulders with his boyfriend leaning into his side. Lando’s head is tucked in the crook of Max’ neck as he makes lazy comments about the show but both of them know that neither of them are watching it with any intent. 

Lando does the dishes whilst Max sets up FIFA because _ babe trust me… I’m getting better _and Max doesn’t believe his boyfriend for a second but the prospect of an easy win or four sounds like an ideal way to relax after one of his more stressful weekends’ off. Lando sits on the couch with his legs crossed and the hood of Max’ hoodie pulled up leaving Max with the urge to yank on the strings, he does it - Lando whines. 

Lando emphatically loses the first match they play by six goals but at least his terribly coordinated commentary makes up for it. Max is sitting on the floor with his head leaning against the back of the couch yet he sighs when he tilts his head back and Lando is recording the TV screen whilst complaining about the scoreline.

Max taps his boyfriend’s knee with his controller to get his attention, Lando smiles down at him but keeps recording, he’s still recording when he leans down and kisses Max once, twice and a third time before kissing his boyfriend’s forehead just underneath his hairline. They play the next game and Lando records the entire match. 

The play two more matches and when Lando loses all four of them he pouts but keeps recording Max. 

***

Max comes back to the couch and bats Lando’s legs away so he can sit down before Lando kicks his legs up across Max’ lap immediately thereafter. His phone sits in his lap recording the ceiling of Max’ living room as his boyfriend flicks through the TV channels before deciding to put Netflix. 

“Babe. Hey. Babe.” 

Max raises his eyebrows, “yeah?” 

Lando lifts his phone up and grabs a bottle of water from the table, squeezes it and watches as the water flies out and splashes Max in the face. Max flinches and Lando’s hand flies to his mouth to try to desperately stifle his laughter as Max shakes his head and stares at Lando as if to ask him _ what the fuck? _

Lando fails to control himself laughing, even more so when Max dives and grabs him by his sides, leaning over him with droplets of water dripping from Max’ hair and hitting Lando’s cheeks. Lando tilts his head to the side, holding his phone off the side of the couch by the corner with his thumb and forefinger but he’s focussing on the way that Max’ eyes are darting between his own and his boyfriend’s lips, he slowly lifts his hand and traces the pad of his thumb across Lando’s bottom lip before Max is leaning down and capturing it between his teeth at first, Lando never blinking before pushing forward and moulding his lips against Lando’s in a proper kiss. Lando’s phone drops from his fingers to the floor as he moves both of his hands to Max’ hair, pulling on the longer strands but pulling Max ever closer as he does, sliding his own leg inbetween Max’, smiling against his boyfriend’s lips. 

Max moves and trails a series of wet kisses down Lando’s jaw as Lando presses against Max’s crotch, the feel of Lando’s lips quirking upwards tickles Max’ throat as Max switches their positions, pulling himself back up and dragging Lando with him, his boyfriend settling into his lap, legs either side of him. Max kisses him slowly, hands moving from the sides of Lando’s neck down to his shoulders, bunching his hoodie up in his fist as Lando grinds down against Max. 

The sharp moan from Max is swallowed up by Lando as Lando can feel his own erection stretching against his boxers. Max dips his hand into his boyfriend’s sweats and takes hold of his cock through his boxers leisurely stroking up and down as Lando shifts and he inhales an abrupt breath before pressing his face against Max’ neck. Max slips his hand into his boyfriend’s boxers and takes hold of Lando’s cock palming the thick bulge there, deft fingers sliding up and down and gliding across the head, mutual groans falling from their lips, swallowed up by the few messy kisses they share. Lando moans against Max’ lips as Max’ calloused hands work their way up and down.

Max works until Lando’s breaths become stuttered and eratic and he dives to wedge his face between Max’ neck and shoulder, muttering for him to _ hurry the fuck up. _

“Max I-”

Max speeds up his strokes, thumb rubbing over the head each and every time that he does, nudging his cheek against Lando’s hair to get him to lift his head, he catches his boyfriend’s lips in a sloppy kiss. 

“Fucking-” Lando gasps, “Max I’m-”

Before Lando can even finish what he was trying to say, he’s spilling out over Max’s hand, shuddering and dropping his forehead against Max’. Max nudges him, leaning up and kissing Lando’s hair tenderly. 

Lando smiles as he climbs off Max, shrugging and stretching before starting to walk backwards through the apartment towards the bathroom when Max shouts his name, 

“Where are you going- you’re not leaving me like this!”

Lando chuckles, “I’m going in the shower, you can join if you want.” 

By the time it takes Max to connect the dots, Lando grabs his arm and kisses him mumbling out that _ at least you have your looks, babe. _

Showered, Lando in another one of Max’ hoodies that he’s stolen from him and half a box of pizza on the messy coffee table an hour a bit later, they’re watching a terrible movie that neither of them are remotely interested in but are using as background noise as Lando lies with his head in Max’ lap. 

“How long have you been recording?”

Lando squints and looks at his phone which is lying on his stomach, “uh, six hours?”

“Six… hours… babe…” Max draws out his next words slowly, blinking just as slowly before,

Lando figures out that just because he dropped his phone it doesn’t mean the recording stopped and once he does realise, he’s laughing at the outraged look on his boyfriend’s face and sitting up, turning around and laughing harder when he notices the death stare that Max is giving his phone. 

“I can’t believe the last thing they saw was me making you wet.” 

“I hate you.” Max huffs but the corners of his lips curling upwards give him away almost instantly and so does his laughter just moments after. “I swear to god… nobody better watch this.” 

Lando grins, wiggling his eyebrows before returning to his former position with his head in Max’ lap, Max’ fingers brushing through his damp hair until a contented sigh falls from Lando’s lips. Lando falls asleep not long after and Max grits his teeth, _ of course _he falls asleep as soon as Max needs to pee. 

*** 

“Do you want to know why I recorded the whole day?” Lando asks Max once they’re in bed, under the blankets and facing each other, Lando has the phone faced towards Max even though their bedroom is in darkness and they can barely make out each other’s silhouettes. “I’m going to save YouTube.” 

Max hums, he’s exhausted and zoning in and out of paying attention. “Sure?” 

“When all of them die out because they all make unforgivable mistakes, I’m going to save it with my A star content, you’ll see.” Lando explains, 

“Sure will.” Max draws out, voice laced with sleep as he reaches out and snatches Lando’s phone from his hand. 

“Hey!” Lando shouts trying to grab it back,

Max bats his hand away and rolls over to put the phone in the drawer in his bedside cabinet. He shuts the drawer just as Lando throws himself on top of Max to try and get it back but Max catches his hands and presses a kiss to the base of both before wrapping his arms around Lando’s waist and cuddling him, holding him so he can’t wriggle away to record them sleeping for eight fucking hours. 

“You’re the worst.” 

“I know, babe, night.” Max whispers into the dull, darkness of the room and kisses Lando once before kissing the corner of his mouth.

Max wakes up the following morning to an eerie silence and an empty bed once again and he knows for a fact it isn’t that late. Max sits up and notices the bedroom door isn’t closed all the way but even with stretching he can’t find any sign of Lando being awake. 

“Babe?!” He calls out as the blankets pool around his waist. 

He doesn’t get a response. 

Max clambers out of bed and yawns and stretches as he leaves the room and finds Lando standing in the kitchen staring at him with a shit-eating grin on his face, waving and mouthing _ good morning. _

“What’s going on?” 

Lando shrugs and makes his way over to him before nodding towards his laptop which is set up and facing Max. Max warily glances at his boyfriend before shuffling over to the device and looking at it - a video file saved with the name _ hi I’m Lando and welcome to my vlog _

“You didn’t-”

“I told you!” Lando exclaims, “I’m going to save it!” 

“I swear to god babe- if you have the-”

Max doesn’t get a chance to finish before Lando is waving him away, smiling at him, 

“Don’t worry… I saved that audio for your birthday.” he winks, 

Max opens his mouth to reply but for the love of all things bright - Lando has somehow managed to rendered him speechless. 

“You’re the worst.”  
  


Lando giggles and wraps his arms around Max from behind. “Do you know the original title was _ I got my boyfriend wet?” _

Max groans and drops his head against the table to the sound of his boyfriend stifling his laughter against his back. 

Two things, Max is going to throw Lando’s phone off their balcony because as much as he doesn’t want to admit it, Lando Norris is going to be the death of him one day.


	2. shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> maybe i stopped procrastinating and wrote the shower scene that I just didn't first time around. hey. so hi. yeah. here you go. peace. idk i've forgotten what to say here. enjoy! 
> 
> come hang w me on tumblr [landonenorris](https://landonenorris.tumblr.com)

Lando’s breathing is erratic as he burrows his face into Max’s shoulder, fingers digging into his boyfriend’s shoulders, moving to press against his collarbone as he shudders through his orgasm.

All manners of words are flying through Lando’s head with the added extra of stars and the dizzying come down from the rush that’s just completely overtaken him but he can’t speak, every time he opens his mouth just a ragged breathless noise and hot air falls from his lips and settles against the base of Max’s neck. The beads of sweat that are trickling down Lando’s forehead from his dishevelled curls poking through the hood of Max’s hoodie. Max’s hand cradles the back of his boyfriend’s neck, forehead pressed to Lando’s. Sea blue eyes staring into those tinted with turquoise. 

Max’s hand continues to stroke up and down Lando’s cock lazily, fingers sticky as Lando’s breathing starts to even, him sliding his arms around Max’s shoulders, sleeves flopping over his hands as Lando’s eyes flutter between open and closed. Max nudges Lando’s cheek as Lando lifts his head letting Max tenderly kiss his forehead. 

The small, fleeting smile that curls at the corners’ of Lando’s lips is tired but causes Max’s heart to hammer against his chest as his fingers flex against the back of his boyfriend’s neck. Lando is so fucking adorable that Max doesn’t feel like he’s worthy of not just being in positions like this but knowing that he’s his. 

Lando is his. All his. 

Except said boyfriend untangles himself from Max’s arms and clambers off of him and stands up, he stretches first and up flies Max’s hoodie and Lando’s shirt underneath it, it only adds to the blood diving south as Max watches him, watches the suggestive gaze in Lando’s eyes but that dies immediately when Lando walks away. Lando is fiddling with the strings of his sweats when Max turns his head, outraged, 

“Where are you going- you’re not leaving me like this!”

Lando chuckles, hands still spinning around the strings as he raises his eyebrows at Max, “I’m going in the shower, you can join if you want.” 

Max blinks rapidly, frowning but pressing the base of his palm down against his cock, it’s aching now but Lando stays still, curiously waiting to see how long it takes for Max to connect the dots and when it reaches an obscene amount of time - Lando is done waiting. He walks back across the living room and slides his hand through Max’s arm - hauling him up and kissing him softly, 

“At least you have your looks, yeah?” He chuckles before leading Max towards the bathroom with his fingers twisted into the front of his boyfriend’s shirt narrowly missing walking into the wall. 

Lando kicks the bathroom door shut before pulling Max impossibly closer to him, crowding his boyfriend back up against the counter and leaning in to capture Max’s bottom lip between his teeth, blinking slowly before closing his eyes completely as Max hisses at the sensation, or maybe it’s because Lando presses his thigh against his cock, perhaps it’s even both. 

“I swear to fucking god if you try and tease me right now-”

Lando cuts him off by kissing him properly, languid and his hands splay across Max’s shoulders and down his chest. Max pushes trying to get more friction against his crotch but Lando isn’t having it, mumbling incoherent words against Max’s mouth as he fiddles with the hem of his boyfriend’s shirt, lifting and pulling it over his head before tossing it somewhere towards the corner of the room.

“What was that babe? I didn’t hear you.” Lando hums, fingers dragging across the waistband of Max’s shorts,

“I said-”

Max chokes on his next words die on his tongue when Lando finally, fucking  _ finally  _ starts palming him through his shorts and the gasp from Max is so sharp that it could cut through glass as he kisses Lando harder, fingers pressing into the back of his boyfriend’s neck at the much sought after contact. 

“Fuck - Lando - I -  _ please.” _

Lando nudges Max’s cheek, a trail of open-mouthed kisses make their way from just below Max’s ear down his jaw as his strokes fall slower causing Max to buck up into his boyfriend’s hand. 

Lando stops moving completely and the whine that follows from Max is so fucking needy that Lando can feel his own cock becoming reinterested. Max tries to pull Lando’s arm back when he moves away completely making his way over to the shower and turning it on, pulling Max’s hoodie and his shirt off in one clumsy motion and throwing them onto the floor. Lando reaches out and drags Max to him, arms sliding around his waist as he clumsily tries to undress his boyfriend whilst tripping to pull at his own sweats too. 

Pulling Max into the shower with him, the spray of warm water hits him immediately as he presses his boyfriend up against the wall, hands fumbling as he curls his fingers around Max’s cock again and he’s not messing about anymore, having sent Max into enough of a dizzy spiral, his thumb rubs over the head intently. 

Max’s breathing becomes shakier with every stroke but almost  _ yells  _ at him when Lando stops until, with matted down curls that are sticking to his forehead - Lando sinks to his knees. 

_ “Oh Jesus.”  _

Lando flicks his gaze up, looking at Max through his eyelashes, 

“I’m Lando.” 

Max groans, Lando grins before pressing a line of kisses from Max’s hipbone and down until he moves and wrap his lips around his cock-

“Fucking  _ hell-!”  _ Max cries out, almost slamming his head against the shower wall, his hand finding Lando’s hair unconsciously, his fingers twirling around the longer curls, “Land- I -  _ fuck!”  _

Lando breathes steadily through his nose, his hand he’s using to balance himself moving from where he’s gripping Max’s hip around until his palm is flat against his boyfriend’s arse. Lando swirls his tongue around the head before pushing deeper with practised ease now and if Max was in any state to coherently remember how shy and giggly his boyfriend had been just a few months ago - he would.

He isn’t in such a state, his head is back against the cool tiles with the water from the shower spraying into his face as the warm wetness of Lando’s mouth is engulfing him even more, his lips wrapping around him tightly. 

The groans falling from Max’s lips are  _ filthy  _ and loud, so fucking loud that both are them are going to be hoping that their neighbours aren’t home. With every bob of Lando’s head does another moan tumble from Max’s lips as his grip on Lando’s hair tightens, mumbling, clumsy fingers, bodies soaked under the water,

“I’m - babe - I -  _ fuck -  _ so close-”

Lando swirls his tongue and sucks deeper until Max is coming down the back of his throat, Lando swallowing easily, his knees shaking slightly underneath him as he tries to pull the oxygen back into his lungs. 

Max shudders through his orgasm, his grip on Lando’s hair starting to loosen as he backs up against the wall completely. Lando slowly gets to his feet, nearly slipping but grabbing onto Max’s arms to keep himself steady, leaning in slowly and pressing his lips to Max’s. 

Max wraps one arm around Lando’s waist and kisses him back, slow, lazily. The water goes into their eyes and faces but Max smiles against Lando’s lips, holding him close, their hands sliding across their bodies.

“Jesus, fuck, babe, I love you.” 

“Are you saying that to get me to suck you off more often?” Lando asks him, moving to kiss Max’s neck, slowly, gently, the exhaustion starting to settle into his bones. 

_ “Maybe.”  _ Max mumbles against his shoulder, the imprint of his smile against Lando’s skin causes a shiver to grow up the younger’s spine. 

They shower and clean off, sharing kisses every few seconds as they get out shivering when they’re exposed to the cold but hurrying to the bedroom and dressing in the warmest clothes they can find knowing that they’re going to regret this decision in an hours time. 

Lando’s hair is still damp and dripping down his forehead as he pulls another one of Max’s hoodies that are now in his possession (and closet back home) over his head and smiling softly making grabby hands at Max. 

Max glides up to him and presses his hands to Lando’s cheeks, leaning in and kissing him gently. 

“Babe?”

Max hums against Lando’s lips, “yeah?” 

“... Yee haw…” 

“Lando!” Max cries out, 

Lando giggles and pulls him back, “love you.” 

  
Max rolls his eyes but  _ god,  _ he loves him too. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](https://pierlex.tumblr.com)   



End file.
